Dungeon ni Kanne o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka?
by Jinseino Lemon
Summary: Ebisu, the goddess of fortune, has been down on her luck for too long, but now it's time to pay her debt and get rich! She has the manpower, she has the perfect plan, and she has an ex-serial killer and a broken soldier at her side. But will it be enough to turn her luck around? Or will she fall into bankruptcy once more? Is it wrong to try and earn money in a dungeon?
1. Prologue(s)

Prologue 1: Death March

 _The first thing I remember after the ambush, after the killing, was a tunnel._

 _I was walking down it, my spear in my right hand supporting my body as I limped through the darkness._

 _I had lost my shield in the attack._

 _I had lost my companions._

 _I had lost my dreams, my ambitions._

 _All I had left was the spear and my armor._

 _And the dark._

 _I'm not sure how long I walked for._

 _I'm not sure where I walked._

 _I'm pretty sure I had collapsed a few times, but I got up again._

 _I don't know why, I just did._

 _I kept walking._

 _The tunnel combined with another tunnel and another and another, getting wider as I walked._

 _And then, I saw it._

 _It was dim at first but as I approached it, it got brighter and brighter, until I was at the foot of a sign post._

 _A green flames burned on it, spelling letters into the wood._

 _"Welcome to Daedalus' Pass" it read._

 _I don't know what happened after that._

 _Maybe I kept walking._

 _Maybe I collapsed out of exhaustion._

 _But the next thing I remember was exiting the dungeon._

 _I remember the tears on my face._

 _I remember the curses I shouted._

 _I remember the small hands of my god striking my armor, crying for my lost companions._

 _I remember waking up and finding him gone._

 _I remember swearing to never to adventure again._

 _I remember dying_.

This one remembers it too.

* * *

Prologue 2: Lady Luck and the Stray

The wounded man coughed and gagged as a stream of smoke hit his face.

"Kakaka! Good, seems like ye're still alive."

The woman who woke him laughed as she blew another smoke ring. The light from her pipe lit the wooden bridge with an faint orange glow.

She was a young woman who appeared to be in her early 20s with a sharp face that was tightly wrapped in bandages, leaving only her lips and eyes visible. Light danced across her long black hair as her companion, a giant man in a large straw hat, walked toward her carrying paper lantern.

She stood there in the light of the lamp, leaning on her crutch. Observing the wounded man under her rectangular glasses.

He was in bad shape. His body was covered in blood, with torn skin and muscle visible under the shattered pieces of his armor that still clung to his body. Broken arrows protruded from his torso like bent nails in a old wooden post, and one dagger was still imbedded in his right shoulder, pinning him to the handrail of the bridge.

"Hahaha! I wouldn't say "good" Ebisu-sama."

Her companion laughed.

"I've seen this man's face before on the posters around the Guild. He's a wanted man, the one that goes by the alias "Hitokiri" (man cutter)"

The young woman, known as Ebisu looked more excited than she should have.

"Really? That guy that's been attacking all those adventurers left and right? Kakaka! Who cut the man cutter I wonder?"

The Hitokiri tried to move but his body didn't listen to him.

"Leave me be... Girl..." He managed to mutter, glaring at her.

"Kakaka! He called me a girl, Ozuno! This child is funny!"

"He also has a large bounty on his head Ebisu-sama."

The man known as Ozuno said.

"Large enough to pay off my debt?"

Ebisu asked.

Ozuno, laughed as if she had said, "large enough to buy a staircase to the moon?" or "large enough to buy an underwater castle?"

"Hahahahaha! We would need 100 Hitokiris to do that!" He replied.

Ebisu laughed along.

"Kakakaka! That's right! Don't underestimate my debt!"

The Hitokiri winced as Ozuno brought the light closer to his face.

"But to think the Hitokiri was a wartiger. In the poster he looked like hooded human. No wonder he was never caught."

The Hitokiri's hair was black, but around the sides, bands of white hair wrapped around the length, similar to the pattern of a tiger and two ears were sprouting from the top of his head.

"More like a cat than a tiger. Kaka!"

Ebisu laughed overturning the burnt out contents of her pipe onto the bridge.

"Are you going to... sit there and mock me... or will you... end my life?" the Hitokiri growled.

"Hmm..."

Ebisu crouched in front of the Hitokiri, bringing her face up close to his. The Hitokiri coughed from the reek of tobacco and alcohol that mingled in her breath.

She smiled at him.

"Do ya wish to die child?"

Her eyes were dark blue, each which seemed to have the depth of an ocean. Shards of light danced around inside them, like silver fish.

She began to stuff tobacco into her pipe.

"If ya want to die tell me. I am sure Ozuno would love to kill ya. He seems to be a laughing fool, but he has a hatred for dishonorable men. I'm guessing the only thing stopping him from crushing yer body under his foot is that I haven't ordered him to."

Skit, skit, fwoosh.

She lit a match and gently pushed it against the crushed leaves. With a flick of her wrist she put out the match as smoke started to rise from her pipe.

She puffed on it for a second, and blew a smoke ring that drifted upwards and upwards until it was pulled apart into nothingness.

"All... People die..." The Hitokiri said wiping a drop of blood from his mouth.

"Kaka." Ebisu laughed.

"True. But do all people die, on a bridge stabbed like human pincushion, waiting alone fer death to come?"

She smiles at the Hitokiri.

"No one wishes to die like that."

She blowed another smoke ring at the Hitokiri's face. The smoke was warm against his cold skin.

"Do ya want to be saved?"

The Hitokiri looked away, "Do what you will..."

"Kakaka!" Ebisu laughed, "Ye're not honest are ya? How cute! We gods have a word fer people like ya... What was it... Um... That word... Started with a... ta... chi... tsu... That's right it was Tsundere!"

She propped herself back up on her crutch.

"Ozuno! Pick up this kitten." She said pointing at the Hitokiri, "I just about needed a good luck charm anyway. Hopefully, he'll invite good fortune."

"Hahaha! Black cats may also bring misfortune Ebisu-sama!" laughed Ozuno as he hoisted the wartiger on his shoulder.

"Kaka! We can't get any more unlucky than we are now!" Ebisu said patting the wartiger's head.

"Hahaha! You are right in that regard, goddess." Ozuno laughed back.

The wartiger glared at her "What... Are you... Planning..."

"Shush, kitty. I'm going to rehabilitate ya! Obviously, ya turned out this way because ya weren't given enough love growing up! Kakaka! Don't worry! Ya can snuggle with me all ya like!"

"Shut... Up...

"Kakaka!" The goddess laughed, "I have great expectations for ya."

* * *

 **So, this is a new story filled with OCs! Yay! Yes, I am well aware many of you frown upon OCs, but relax, I'm not going to make a Gary Stu save Bell (Bell does the saving around these parts), get down with Hestia (honestly, if having Aiz as a rival hasn't made her give up on Bell, nothing will) or beat Aiz or Ottar with their pinkies, (not even in full armor and weapons. Seeing how strong Aiz is and how Ottar is stronger than her, they'd need a gundam to defeat those monsters.)**

 **For those who have followed my other FF I posted, "Going West" , I apologize for not updating it and instead starting a new FF. I got caught in the dreaded habit of not planning ahead and now, I don't know where to go with the story. Wrote 5 different versions of the next chapter but none of them worked. Sorry, I need to work on it some more...**

 **I have this story planned already (see I'm learning) and it'll be roughly 8 chapters. Yes, Bell and the gang will make an appearance as will Hestia (hopefully, I can do them justice).**

 **I suffer from a chronic fear of predictable plot. If my plot is predictable and you know what's going to happen, send me a message saying so and don't just post "I KNOW WHATS UP HERE!" in the comments. I won't change the plot to throw you off if you guess right (not going to insult your intelligence by going, "aha! But he was his mother not his father!") but I may change things latter on in the plot to keep things entertaining. Yes, you can shape the adventure! Just not in the same way as a choose your own adventure (If you want Bell to kill the Goliath press A, if you want him to pick flowers in a field with Ryuu, press B).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my prologue(s) for this FF! Any suggestions and critiques are and always will be appreciated even when the make me cry (especially when they make me cry, cause the truth hurts).**

 **Ciao!**

 **(Man this was a long comment... Used way to many parentheses too...)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Don't Need Love. I Need Coworkers and Money

* * *

"Ebisu-sama? Ebisu-sama! EBISU-SAMA!"

Ebisu felt a pair of hands shake her from sleep. They were a small pair of hands, and held onto the corner of her kimono tugging on it back and forth as a small puppy would do with its favorite toy.

 _Ugh... But I had such a good dream..._

"10 more minutes..." Ebisu muttered as she snuggled her face deeper into her arms. She heard her bandages crinkle around the edges of her eyes, but she paid it no mind, she would simply rewrap them when she woke again.

"Ebisu-sama! You have to wake up! There's work to do!"

The hands just shook her harder. The puppy seemed to have grown into a wolf.

Ebisu tried to push them away.

Puff.

Her hand landed on something soft...

 _Hmm... I've felt this sensation before..._

"Ebisu-sama... Where are you touching..." The voice cried in shock.

 _Oh, that's what it is._

"Kakaka, it seems like I've went from one good dream to another."

Ebisu laughed as she released her hand.

Ebisu lifted her head slowly from the table. She winced slightly as the light of the new day streamed in at her from the open window of her small office.

She had gone a long way since she had picked up that stray cat. It had started with her slow rehabilitation from gambling and moved from there to the creation of her own trade centered familia.

Even with her poor vision, Ebisu could make out the sign that hung outside the window, and while she couldn't read it, she knew what it said by heart.

"Ebisu Familia: Merchants before Warriors"

Underneath the text she could see the vague outline of her familia's symbol. A black cat holding a red snapper in its mouth.

She grinned to herself as she stretched lazily in her chair. Her neck was incredibly stiff.

"Good mornin' An." She muttered to the girl who woke her.

Judging from the documents and shipment letters from the day before that still littered her desk, she must've had once again fallen asleep at during a late night work session.

 _I should try to at least make an effort to get to my bed next time._

Many of the wealthy gods of the big familias had enough money to live lazy day to day lives. However, while Ebisu did have a familia with a great many members, some of which were above level 2, she herself had acquired so much debt over her countless years of gambling that her familia had no time for unneeded expenditures like supporting a lavish lifestyle for their goddess.

Even without the debt, Ebisu would probably still work as she did now. She couldn't bare the thought of losing even one valis because someone besides her made business error, and even more, detested the idea of watching her children slave away for her sake. Besides, the paperwork and planning distracted her from the gambling halls of Orario and, as her friend Hephaestus had said, let her keep her status as a "productive member of society".

Ebisu yawned, and reached for her glasses at the corner of her desk. She wore them, blinked a few times, and turned to Ah.

As Ah's face came into focus Ebisu could see it was as bright red as the crimson kimono the young chienthrope wore. She was shaking terribly, in a sort of half angry half flustered sort of way, and her fluffy grey dog ears stood straight up on her head as they would when she was experiencing strong emotions.

"I'll... I'll tell Kuzunoha-san on you!" she cried.

"Sister, I feel like Yazuka would just harass you more," The small boy next to her, Un, said.

He looked similar to Ah, yet his face did not reveal the same amount of emotion as his older sister, rarely showing signs of shock or anger. He instead being maintained in an expressionless poker face. He dressed in a blue kimono and while it made him look young and innocent, as it was one size too big for him, Ebisu knew he kept a eastern short sword (a tanto) hidden in its folds.

"Kakaka! Fer some reason all the girls in this guild have the mindset of old men don't they!" Ebisu laughed.

"Ebisu-sama!"

Continuing to laugh at the embarrassed Ah, Ebisu picked up her pipe on her desk, faithfully waiting for her since she put it down last night. The small oni that were carved into the dark wood of the eastern pipe almost seemed to grin wider as Ebisu lit it and brought it to her lips.

After taking a puff, Ebisu let the pipe sway to and fro in her fingertips, drawing in the air with the smoke.

"If ya told Byakuya," Ebisu said chuckling, "I'm sure he would scold me fer ya."

Ebisu immediately got the reaction she wanted.

An's ears stood up even straighter and bristled, her face was contorted with fear. Even Un showed some visible discomfort at the name, his hands clenching into small fists.

"Ah... Maneki-san... Is..."

An fidgeted in place as she tried to find the right words.

"Kaka! Are ya guys still scared of him? He apologized fer breaking Un's arm didn't he? Why don't ya call it quits and just make up with him?"

"Well... That was our fault for trying to steal from Ebisu-sama... But Maneki-san is still a bit..."

"He smells like blood." Un finished.

"Un! Don't be rude!" An said quickly, "He... takes a bit getting used to."

Ebisu sighed, blowing a smoke ring into the air, a shimmering doughnut that rose higher and higher until it hit the ceiling.

Ah and Un used to be pickpockets in Daedalus Street before Ebisu gave them her grace. They worked in a team. Ah would pretend to be wounded and lure unsuspecting kind-hearted souls into an alley. Then Un would come up from behind and cut their purse and steal their belongings.

When Ebisu came walking down the alley they tried to pull their trick on her, not knowing or perhaps caring that she was a goddess.

If it was the captain of the Ebisu familia, Ozuno Shyoukou, with Ebisu that day, they would likely have been stopped with no harm done to them. However, that day she was with the vice captain, Byakuya Maneki, who not only hoisted Ah in the air and shook her till she cried after he noticed she was not injured, but broke Un's arm when he had tried to save his sister.

 _No wonder they still had trauma,_ Ebisu thought to herself smiling.

It was a little slightly cruel of her but Ebisu liked to prod the two chienthropes with the topic of Maneki, just to see their reactions.

 _But..._

Ebisu blew another smoke ring in the air. It was more fragile and only maintained its shape for a short time before drifting into nothingness.

"You do know it was Byakuya that asked me to take you in right?" Ebisu said.

Ah looked down at her feet.

"Yes, Ebisu-sama. And we are grateful to Maneki-san for that," Ah said.

"It will just take some time to fully get used to him." She finished, looping her finger into a lock of her grey hair.

"Kakaka! Well, as long as you make an effort," Ebisu laughed.

"But Ah..." she said, inspecting Ah's face.

Her dark blue eyes that peaked under her bandages darted back and forth across Ah's face, not missing a single detail.

Ah's ears stood up again.

"Wha... What is it Ebisu-sama?!" she cried.

Ebisu leaned back in her chair.

"Ah... Did ya always wear glasses?" Ebisu asked.

"Hehehe..." Ah laughed, slightly embarrassed. Some redness returned to her cheeks.  
"I thought I'd look more secretary like if I wore glasses," she said puffing her chest out.

"-is a lie, and she really just wanted to copy Ebisu-sama's look..." Un finished.

Ebisu grinned as she pushed up her own glasses.

"Oh?" She said.

Ah, once again, was a bright tomato.  
"No, no, no! That's not true! Um... It's... uh..."

"It does make ya look quite secretary like." Ebisu said patting Ah's head.

"Well... Good." Ah said, trying to stay cool and calm.

"Sister... Your tail is wagging..." Un warned.

"Un!"

"Kakaka!" laughed Ebisu. "Anyway, let's get down to work shall we?"

"Ye- yes Ebisu-sama!" An said.  
"Ok..." Un said.

"Rivira is requesting more materials for rebuilding..." Un reported, flipping through the stack of papers in his hand.

"Kakaka! Greedy buggers aren't they? Alright! Send double the amount they've requested and cut the price. If they ask, say that it was a misorder. We might not make as much money from it but we'll be able to make a dig into Mac Lir's profit if he tries to bite into this. Kakaka! I would pay to see the look on his face!"

"Are you sure you want to take such an aggressive stance against Manannán mac Lir, Ebisu-sama?" An asked worried.

"He's been sending raid parties against our caravans fer sometime now cause of that "Syndicate" business. No, deaths yet so I haven't done anything, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let him off easy." Ebisu said twirling her pipe in her hand.

"Maybe we should just declare war on them..." Un said softly, "We have higher level adventurers than they do... We wouldn't lose..."

"Kakaka!" Ebisu laughed and ruffled Un's hair.  
"I'm a merchant not a warrior. We won't go to war unless we need to. Fer now attacking his wallet is enough."

She looked back at An.

"Anything else?"

"The Loki Familia has pushed the date of their exposition forward a month. It'll be in two months instead of the expected three. She wants you to ratify the new contract." An said adjusting her glasses.

"What!? That fickle... Send Ozuno to stall her. She doesn't enjoy dealing with people like him, so we might buy some time. I don't want to commit to this till we have the "journal". We're barely above water as it is."

"Yes! Ebisu-sama!" An said nodding.

Elbisu emptied the charred contents of her pipe into the ashtray on her desk.

"Anything else?"

"Daikoku-san has agreed to the extension of your debt..." Un muttered.

A shocked expression flashed over Ebisu's face, but it lasted for only a second as she quickly regained composure.

"Kakaka! Maybe that money grubber's finally showing a heart, huh?"  
She laughed.

"Enough about this," she said waving her hand dismissively. "Any news about the expedition?"

"Yazuka has sent a runner up ahead... They were delayed at the 10th floor, but are making it down... They should be here soon..." Un mumbled.

Ebisu's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Do they have it?" She asked filling her pipe again.

Un nodded his head.

"Kaka! Good! Now all we need is Invictus and we'll be set."

"Goddess... Are you sure sending Ibaraki is a good idea?" Un asked.

"Ya mean because he lacks tact?" asked Ebisu.

Un nodded.

Ebisu laughed.

"Kakakaka! I'm sure he won't break Invictus' hand, if that's what yer worried about."

Un flinched but Ebisu payed no mind and continued, lighting her pipe.

"Invictus is needed, he's been "there". He's been missing for a year so finding him may be difficult but Ibaraki is a tenacious man, I'm sure he'll find him."

An looked worried, her ears flopping down on her head.

"But still couldn't you..."

Ebisu cut An off.

"Invictus has been missing fer a year, that doesn't mean it's because nobody's been looking for him. He doesn't want to be found and I'm not sure what he'll do if he is. I would've sent Ozuno but I need him here fer now. Unless ya know someone else besides Ibaraki that can go toe to toe against a level 4, I suggest ya trust my opinion."

"I'm sorry Ebisu-sama! I wasn't trying to question your decision!" An made a deep bow as she quickly apologized.

"If goddess is ok with him then I won't say anymore..." Un said nodding his head.

"Good! Don't worry about Invictus, I'm sure Ibaraki will talk him to our side. As I said before that man is tenacious. Kakakaka!"

"Oh," Ah, said suddenly, "Hephaestus-sama has asked if you wanted to have a meeting at a nearby bar tonight. She said that some of your other friends were attending including, Takemikazuchi and Hestia..."

Ebisu sighed.

"Ah, ya can just say "Ol' One Eye wants to go drinking". No need to make it sound like an ordeal."

She tapped her desk with her pipe.

"Well... I don't go drinking much anymore... and that workaholic Hepahestus rarely goes out of her workshop anyway... and... wait... DID YOU SAY HESTIA?!"

Ah recoiled in shock.

"Um... Yes?"

Ebisu motioned to the side of her head.

"Like with the twin tails?"

"Yes."

Ebisu motioned to her chest.

"And with the big..."

"Yes! Yes! That Hestia!"

Ebisu smiled.

"I haven't seen her in a long time..." she said.

"Goddess, stop drooling... Your creeping Ah out..."

"Un don't be disrespectful." Ah said not denying that she was indeed "creeped out".

Ebisu shook her head and wiped the line of drool from her face.

"Un, cancel any appointments I have planned for tonight. I'm going drinking."

* * *

"Aaaaaaahg!"

Hello, my name is Byakuya Maneki and if you couldn't tell, I'm annoyed.

I've been standing in front of this stupid door for about an hour, knocking for Invictus and... nothing.

Does anyone even live here?

I look up at the broken down shack in front of me. The walls of the building were made from cracked brick, with a good chunk of the lower corner missing as if it had been scraped off with a pick axe. The roof was in terrible shape, with the shingles broken and in some places completely missing, exposing the rotten wood underneath. Even the door I'm knocking on is splintered and scarred and I've taken care not to hit it too hard in case it gave way and came loose from its hinges.

In short it's a dump.

I think back on the red haired blacksmith that directed me here.

Welf Crozzo, the only living relative of Invictus in Orario, had sent me to this shack after I had spent the morning begging him to tell me his location.

Don't tell me he lied!

A hot wave of anger rises in my stomach... and then catch myself. No, he looked like an honest guy. If he didn't want to tell me he'd say it to my face and not send me on a goose-chase.

I lower my hand that instinctively went for the hilt of my sword.

Fuuuuuu... Haaaaaaaa...

I take in a deep breath and exhale.

Calm down... Calm down... Calm...

I turn back to the door, calm as can be and knock on it again.

"Ehem... Invictus-san, I'm coming on behalf of the Ebisu Familia to give you an offer that could greatly benefit you as well as us."

I smile as I stand silent for a bit waiting at the door.

"Um... Invictus-san, could I at least have a small portion of your time?"

I stare at the door.

Silence.

My smile starts to waver.

"Invictus-san?"

Silence.

"Invictus-San?"

Silence.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU SPINELESS JERK!"

The door breaks easy under my foot as I kick it down. For crying out loud, is it that hard to...

And then I realize my mistake... the house is completely empty.

"Oh... no."

The realization that I had been knocking on an empty house for an hour hits me full on.

I'm a complete idiot. If my goddess heard this she would be laughing her head off.

I look at the shattered pieces of the door spread in front of me like a jigsaw puzzle.

Why does this always happen!?

"Oh no, no, No, NO!"

My yells echo in the small empty room as I kick up the pieces of the door.

"NONONONONO-"

"Um... This one suggests that you don't continue that. Breaking and entry is a serious crime, you know."

I stop and quickly turn around to the voice.

"If you need money, this one is sure that you can find another way. Maybe as a carpenter? This one hears they need carpenters in Rakia after the Goliath attack. Maybe you can even fix this door too." The Amazonian girl smiles as she talks, leaning against the smashed doorway.

She was around 18, though it was hard to tell with Amazonians as they were unnaturally tall. She had dark red hair that went down to her ankles and covered her eyes as if she hadn't gotten a decent haircut in some time. She was wearing a plain long white smock that covered her from her shoulders down to her feet.

 _A witness. Kill her. You can't let her tell. You have to..._

 _Shut up._

I shake my head, ridding myself of ugly thoughts.

"I'm not trying to rob the place." I say putting on my winning smile.

The girl looks instantly repulsed.

 _"Kakaka! Yer smile has more killing intent than most people's glares."_

The words of my goddess pass through my head.

Damn.

I drop the smile.

"Look, I'm no one suspicious."

"This one thinks people who say they are not suspicious are the most suspicious." She says smiling wryly.

She's got a point.

 _Good, kill her._

 _Shut up._

I try again.

"Look, Red..."

"This one is not "Red", this one is Pyrrha Fourmi." She waves her hands in a dramatic bow as if she was saying the name of a grand duke or royalty of a country.

"Look, Red," I say ignoring her, "I'm not trying to rob anyone's house. There's just a guy in there I need to talk to."

"This one feels that you ignored this one's name." The girl says pretending to pout.

"Well then, "this one" would be correct."

The girl tilts her head at me.

"You're not very popular with the girls are you?" she says finally.

"Oh, how can you tell?" I ask sarcastically scratching the back of my head.

"You are rude," she said, pointing at me. Her finger hovers inches from my face.

"Yeah, that's me."

She moves her hair aside and takes a better look at me, observing me with her light blue eyes.

"You smell of blood too."

 _She knows. She's a threat. Kill her. Now, do it or you'll never be safe. Kill her. Kill her. KILL HER. KILLHERKILLHERKILLHERKILLHER._

 _SHUT UP!_

Ignoring the surge of bloodlust I gently push her finger away to the side.

"Look, I'm sort of busy at the moment Red, so maybe I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I start walking toward the doorway. My hands were shaking.

"You smell like blood." I'm pretty sure the small dog said the same thing.

 _You can change your name but you can't change your scent._

 _Shut up._

"Wait!" The Amazonian calls right as I pass out the door.

I turn towards the girl.

"Yeah?"

She smiles at me innocently.

"Don't you have anything to say to this one?" she asks.

"Uh... Nice talking to you?"

She walks closer.

"This one just saw you break into someone's house." she says walking around me like a wolf circling a small sheep; a killer ant around a stray kitten.  
"It's this one's civic duty to report such misconduct."

"I've told you, I wasn't trying to rob anything."

"Sure you weren't and this one is sure the authorities will believe you."

"Urk..."

I suddenly understand what she is doing.

She lazily pats my shoulder.

"Of course if someone bought this one a full course meal at the Fertile Hostess, this one might be distracted enough to... "forget" this instance."

"I don't have any money to spend on wolves li-"

"This one is walking toward the guild hall~" She says in a sing-song voice as she starts down the street.

My mind rushes.

Alternatives:  
-Try to speak to her sense of justice.  
No, she likely doesn't have any.  
-Ignore her and explain to the Guild your innocence.  
It would just cause more problems for goddess.  
-Pay for the fu... (I feel sick) full course meal...  
I would leave with a lighter wallet but my goddess would be spared.  
 _  
You could always kill her..._

 _Shut up._

"Wait!" I cry in a less than flattering octave.

The girl turns around slow and deliberate, the folds of her smock unwinding and clinging back around her feet in a smooth motion like waves on a beach.

"Yes?"

"Ok... Fine... You win..."

The girl pushed aside her hair, her bright blue eyes are sparkling.

"So... So you'll buy this one the full course meal?!" she asks, as a line of drool trickles down the side of her mouth.

My savings...

"Yes..." I say. I hold in the tears.

I must be strong for my goddess.

The girl breaks into a full smile.

"Haha! This one is counting on you!"

* * *

"Yo, Ebisu." The one eyed goddess called as Ebisu hobbled into the tavern on her crutch.

"Hey, Hephaestus, ye're paying today right?" Ebisu said with a grin as she plopped down in an empty seat at the bar.

"Hm? Did I miss hear you? I thought I heard something about paying for your drink." Hephaestus smiled back sweetly, however her one eye was flashing with a dark fire.

"Kakaka! I'm only messing. Wouldn't want my friends paying all my bills would I?" Ebisu laughed nervously as she patted Hephaestus' back.  
"I'm not in debt anymore. I've become better. Call me Ebisu Mrk 2, Kakaka!"

"Really?" The small goddess to Ebisu's right said, looking at Ebisu with an exasperated expression.

"Really, Hestia." Ebisu smiled at the small goddess mischievously.  
"Now come here! It's been too long! How ya been?"

Snap.

Hestia caught Ebisu's hands in mid air as they descended on her.

"Oh, yer reflexes improved I see."

Hestia pushed against Ebisu's hands.

"Ha, you're not the only one who's become better," she said.

Pow.

She dealt Ebisu a quick head-but sending her flying back.

"Ow! What're ya doing!"

"Hestia, I think it's a little harsh to head-butt Ebisu." Miach, the only male at the bar said looking worried at Ebisu.

"No, if I don't go this far, Ebisu gets carried away." Hestia said.

Hephaestus nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Hey! Isn't this bullying? Aren't ya hurting a weak and innocent goddess such as myself?"

Hestia snorted at Ebisu's comment.

"Innocent? Remember that last time we went gambling?"

"Kakaka! Yeah, ya were winning pretty good weren't ya?"

Hestia glared.

"Yeah, I was... Until you left me with your gambling bill."

"I'm sure it wasn't tha-"

Hestia cut Miach off, "Two hundred thousand valis."

Hephaestus spat out her drink.

"What?!"

Even Miach went slightly pale. "Two hundred thousand..."

"Kakaka!" Ebisu laughed, "Well, ya had won big so I thought..."

"I won five thousand valis! You know how much more debt that's put me into?!"

Ebisu sighed.

"That's why ya shouldn't gamble Hestia. Look at me, ever since I picked up that stray I quit gambling and I started a respectable business, and I'm much more well off than I was gambling away."

Hestia shook her fist in anger "You were the one who told me to-"

"A little too well off, I might add." A smooth voice came from behind them, cutting Hestia off mid complaint.

"Ah, Mac Lir," Ebisu said without turning around, "didn't know ya drank with the common folk. I thought ya had a fine wine selection in yer familia? What, did it dry up already? Kakaka." Her laugh was cold and hollow, resonating in the small bar. The adventurer's and deities that crowded the bar immediately turned to the two merchants in a hushed silence.

"No, no, I just came to see my good rival. How's business going? Making any money?"

"It's so-so, ya know?" Ebisu sighed. "There's been a few raids recently on my caravans but they were so weak I've allowed them to get away unharmed."

Mac Lir scratched his chin and shook his head.

"That's too bad. If you joined the Syndicate we could offer you some protection from those barbarians… Unfortunately, you've turned down our offers at both Denatus we've asked you."

"Kakaka.I won't join ya washed up peddlers cowering in yer little niches so you can profit off of my business ventures" Ebisu laughed.

"Besides it seems as the one responsible is too scared to face me face to face and decided to try and scare me with a pathetic show."

Ebisu turned and looked up at Mac Lir from her seat, her dark blue eyes peering from beneath her glasses. "If this continues… I can't guarantee I'll be so forgiving in the next raid. "

A tense silence filled the bar as the two merchant deities stared each other down.

"Hahaha!"

"Kakaka!"

Mac Lir was the first to laugh followed shortly by Ebisu.

"Hahaha! Well I can't blame who ever sent those raids against you, you are a terrifying woman to face in the light of day."

"Kakaka! Yeah, my mug isn't the most attractive is it."

"No my good friend. Haha! I think your mind is ten times more terrifying than your face."

"Kaka! Ya flatter me."

"Um..." Hestia looked at the two gods, confusion written on her face.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, I was hogging you all for myself. Please, continue your discussions, I will talk of business matters at a later time." He winked at Ebisu, "Perhaps over that fine wine in my cellar?"

"Kaka! Ya smooth talker. Yeah, I might drop by some time."

Ebisu turned back to the table as Mac Lir walked toward the exit and out the door.

"Um..." Hestia still looked confused.

"I will never get used to you merchant types," Hephaestus said shaking her head.  
"You always say one thing and think something else. You know you and Mac Lir are very similar in that way."

"Hm? I haven't said anything I didn't mean. The man who is raiding me is a spineless coward. And sooner or later..." Ebisu smiled at Hephaestus, "I'm going to have to visit Mac Lir."

Miach frowned.

Ebisu waved her hand at Miach in a shooing motion.

"I won't do anything illegal if that's what yer wondering Miach."

"I'm not worried about the legality of it Ebisu." Miach said taking a sip of his beer.

"Kaka! Well, maybe if the raids stop it can be a pleasant visit instead."

"One can only hope." Replied Miach.

"So, so, so... Anyway, what's this I hear about Hestia getting a man, huh?" Ebisu said changing the topic.

Hestia took a drink from her mug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When you spent the day after the Denatus prostrating yourself in my office I thought that love was definitely-"

"HEY!" Hestia jumped up and quickly covered Hephaestus' mouth. However, it was too late.

"Uh-huh. Prostrating herself, huh?" Ebisu was grinning ear from ear.

"Nononono! I didn't..."

"If I recall..." Ebisu scratched the bandages around her chin as if she was in thought.

"Hmm... What were yer words? Oh! I remember, "I would never do something as shameful as that!" was it?"

"That's different!" Hestia cried defiantly.

"Hm? How so? I was bowing to debt collectors, ya were bowing to someone ya were about to owe debt to..."

"I did it for love!" Hestia said puffing out her chest.  
"You wouldn't understand Ebisu."

Ebisu flinched.

"Kaka, I guess yer right, someone like me wouldn't understand "love" right?"

Hestia quickly took back her words.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like-"

"Kaka! No problem, no problem! I know ya didn't mean anything by it. It's the alcohol talking not me."

She pushed out her seat and clutched her crutch.

"I think I've drunk a little too much so I better be leaving now."

With that the merchant goddess hobbled out of the bar leaving the three remains deities to their drinks.

* * *

Drained dry.

I shake my head in disgust.

Full course meal my ass!

The Amazonian had eaten through my entire wallet.

It had started with a curry rice with thick rich curry that trickled across the rice as if it was stew, seeping in between each small white cell.

 _"This one will have 4 bowls of this!"_

Then silver fish fillets smothered in blankets of white sauce that seemed to be made from fluffy clouds.

 _"More fish! This one likes this stuff!"_

Then sizzling steak covered in a thick caramel sauce, served with crispy golden potatoes on the side.

 _"Meat! This one needs meat! Look how skinny this one is!"_

The only thing she left untouched was the small bowl of salad... the small bowl of salad that latter became my dinner.

"Damn it!"

 _"This one has never eaten so mucking food..."_

I bet she hadn't.

The Amazonian had eaten so much she had literally rolled out of the tavern leaving me with the bill.

"Damn it, damn it all!"

I kick a pebble on the side of the road.

Tink, tink, tink.

It bounces down the dimly lit cobblestone and out of sight.

"Wha? Whose... *hic* whazat? *hic* *hic* Is... Is... Someone there? *hic* Show yerself!"

A familiar voice rings from behind the street corner.

Without thinking I run up to the alleyway.

"Ebisu-sama?!"

There in the alleyway, surrounded by empty beer bottles is a small bandaged woman in a kimono crouching against the wall.

She turns to look at me covering her eyes with her hand.

"Ibaraki? Yer here! *hic* Can ya *hic* *hic* Can ya turn down the lights? They're a little too bright fer me..."

"Ebisu-sama! Did you go drinking again?!"

"*hic* I was drinking with...*hic* friends... Kakaka, friends... *hic* *hic* yer my friend right Ibaraki?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I help her to her feet.

"Then... *hic* then I went drinking by myself... *hic* *hic* without my friends..."

She is completely drunk and starts swaying around before collapsing in my arms.

"I... *hic* may have left... *hic* my crutch in the... *hic* *hic* bar..."

I sigh, the reek of alcohol wafted from her. It was almost as if she had bathed in it instead of simply drinking.

This goddess is good at everything else... Why does she have to be so weak to drinking?

"We can still go get it, Ebisu-sama."

She clutches against my kimono, and looks up at me.

"No, no! *hic* I want a *hic* *hic* Kakaka!" She laughs wildly. "I want a piggyback ride!"

Is she serious?!

"Um... Ebisu-sama, I feel like a goddess of your stature getting a piggyback ride from someone in your familia might be a bit..."

I feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face

Ozuno would kill me. Crush my legs and turn me into ground meat.

"I think you should reconsider..."

"Shadup! Ya always talk so stiff around me, ya know! *hic* *hic* I'm yer goddess not yer master or anything like that! *hic* Now I order you to give me a piggy back ride!"

Ordering something after saying "I'm not your master" is a complete contradiction. I am about to say something like that when...

Tug.

Ebisu-sama grabs the corner of my kimono and pulls me to her eye level. I can see her blue eyes shimmer and her lips break into a grin...

Way too close...

"Piggyback. Now."

I had to obey.

I hoist her light body on my back and start to walk. Her hands are tightly gripping my shoulders as I walk and I can feel her warm breath on the back of my neck.

I walk like this for some time.

"Hey, Whites."

"Ebisu-sama, please don't use that nickname please."

"Whites" was the nickname Ozuno had given me when I first entered the familia.

"HAHA, TOO SLOW WHITES!" *thwak*

"ON YOUR RIGHT WHITES!" *thwak thwak*

"LIFT YOUR GUARD WHITES!" *thwak* *thwak* *thwak*

Too many painful memories of training in the courtyard are brought up by that nickname.

I still have trouble sleeping on my right shoulder.

"Ok, Kitty, then."

"Goddess, I'll drop you."

Ebisu laughed.

"Kakaka! Ya were always a violet one weren't ya?"

Her hands clung closer to my kimono.

"Sometimes I wonder if I really rehabilitated ya or if it's the other way around."

 _You can't tame me._

 _Shut up._

 _I am you, and you know it._

The words were getting clearer in my head, not just thoughts but actual words directed at me.

 _Shut up._

 _You think that tieing up your sword is enough to stop you killing? There are other ways to kill you know. Choke them, beat them, bite them, scratch them. You can't deny it. You do want it after all._

 _SHUT UP!_

"Byakuya."

The voice of my goddess snaps me out of my thoughts back to my surroundings. We are almost at the house of our familia, just another block to go.

"Yes, goddess?" I answer.

"Don't leave ok?" Ebisu said yawning, "I *yawn* I dont think I can make as much money with ya gone."

I let out a chuckle.

"Wouldn't want to cut into profits would we goddess."

Ebisu nods her head and brings her face close to my ear.

"I don't need love. I need coworkers and money. That's all I need."

Saying that she lowered her head against my shoulder and fell asleep.

When I got to the house Ozuno was waiting outside. After goddess was put into her bed he proposed that we spar.

I've only felt that much killing intent once before.

Needless to say, I will be sore in the morning.

* * *

"Come on, Welf!"

"No."

"Pleeease"

"No."

"Help your little cousin out."

"No! I told you, Hephaestus has a strict no guest policy. You work here, you can sleep here. Otherwise, it's not allowed."

"But this is a special instance, the door was broken down!"

"You're level 4 and your worried about the security of your house?"

"Yes. And besides, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You told him were "Invictus" lived."

"..."

"..."

"Fine... Fine. One night. But after that you better go as the guy that broke down your door cause there wont be a second."

"Yay! Thanks Welf!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let go! Not the ribs!"

"This one knew this one could count on you!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter! Yay!**

 **So truth be told I was a little rushed with this because I started writing one plot, then I decided maybe to go with another and the finally reverted back to my original idea. As you can probably tell this chapter is a little frankensteined... I will try harder next chapter.**

 **Also you may have noticed that Ebisu is using words like "ya" "yer" and "fer" instead of "you", "your", and "for". This is because I imagine Ebisu to be talking in a Kansai (specifically Kyoto) dialect, but have no idea how to transfer that into English. So for now she talks like Kapp'n from animal crossing. If you have an idea on how to do it please PM me!**

 **As always suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated, even when they make me cry (especially when they make me cry, cause the truth hurts)!**

 **Oh, and I've started posting snippets of the FF that are still in draft stages on my profile. Nothing spoiler worthy but it's up there if you want to comment on it early.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
